Apocalyptic Love
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Astronema start think about Zhane and a song make her remember her love for him, will they be together or not and Zhane's dad back but who is he? I don't own anyone but Martin in the stroy


Title: Apocalyptic Love

Arthur: Evil Wanda

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Summary: Astronema start think about Zhane and a song make her remember, will they be together or not and Zhane's dad back but who is he?

On the Dark Fortress, the princess of darkness Astronema was think about anything and one of those things was the silver power ranger, Zhane.

**How can he forgive me? **Astronema thought as Ecliptor walk in.

"Some wrong, my princess?" He asked.

"No" she answered.

"If you want to talk, I'm here" Ecliptor called as he walks out then Astronema turn on the radio as a song call "Apocalyptic Love" by GrooveLily.

You - catching my eyes across a crowd and holding them fast  
You - speaking my name, you whisper soft again and again just to make it last.

"That how I feel about Zhane" Astronema called.

Touching your hand to mine  
Your breath so sweet, your lips so near  
I never thought I'd feel like this, like I could die right here and

CHORUS:  
I don't care if the sky comes falling down and  
I don't care if the stars stop spinning round and  
I don't care if the waters rise and the whole world drowns  
No, I don't care now that I found you

"I kind found him" Astronema smiled as she hums the song.

You come to my window, gazing up and I feel you there  
Feels like I'm floating and if we had wings we would take off and fly somewhere  
Nothing is real except  
Your breath so sweet, your lips so near  
I never thought I'd feel like this, like I could die right here and

"I don't care if the sky comes falling down and I don't care if the stars stop spinning round and I don't care if the waters rise and the whole world drowns, No, I don't care now that I found you" Astronema sing as she dance around then she sent a weak monster as Ecliptor won't come in again.

On the Megaship, the silver ranger Zhane was listening to the same song.

You - catching my eyes across a crowd and holding them fast  
You - speaking my name, you whisper soft again and again just to make it last  
Touching your hand to mine  
Your breath so sweet, your lips so near  
I never thought I'd feel like this, like I could die right here and

CHORUS:  
I don't care if the sky comes falling down and  
I don't care if the stars stop spinning round and  
I don't care if the waters rise and the whole world drowns  
No, I don't care now that I found you

You come to my window, gazing up and I feel you there  
Feels like I'm floating and if we had wings we would take off and fly somewhere  
Nothing is real except  
Your breath so sweet, your lips so near

I never thought I'd feel like this, like I could die right here and

I never thought I'd feel like this, like I could die right here and

"I hope Astronema not anger" Zhane sigh as DECA come on.

"A monster is attack Earth" DECA wandered as the other five rangers run with Zhane run down to Earth.

On earth, Astronema hear the song in her head when the rangers come down.

"Zhane, take Astronema, we take the Quantrons" Andros ordered as the five ranger fight off the Quantrons.

**I cannot do this, I love her** Zhane thought.

"I never thought I'd feel like this, like I could die right here and I don't care if the sky comes falling down and I don't care if the stars stop spinning round and I don't care if the waters rise and the whole world drowns, No, I don't care now that I found you" Astronema whispered as she run away.

_Go after her, you_ a voice in Zhane's yelled as he run after Astronema.

In the woods, Astronema stop and sat down then cry when Zhane come behind her.

"Astronema" Zhane called take off his helmet and sat next to her.

"I don't want to fight you, I can't" Astronema sobbed as Zhane wrapper his arms around and rock her back and forth

"I don't want to fight you, too because the other will know something wrong, and those stupid rules" Zhane sigh as Astronema nodded.

"How loving the silver ranger and Dark Specter's pet" a voice called as Astronema and Zhane turn and saw Darkonda, who had his sword out then Zhane put his helmet back on. "Let see how Dark Specter's son can fight him" as Zhane look at him.

"How do you know my father was Dark Specter?" Zhane asked.

"Easy, I saw how he looks at you back on KO-35 and I do little Sherlock Holmes work and find the file on your family" Darkonda answered as Dark Specter show up. "Now let see how you good in fright"

"Be careful," Astronema yelled as Zhane fights Darkonda but Darkonda cut throw Zhane's inform.

"Leave my son alone, Darkonda" Dark Specter yelled as Darkonda saw a big claw come to him.

"I am back," Darkonda yelled as he teleport away.

"Zhane, are you okay?" Astronema asked run to him.

"Yeah, I find" Zhane answered "Hey…dad" as Dark Specter turn into a 40's year old man.

"Hello too you, Zhane" Dark Specter smiled as the other power rangers and Ecliptor join.

"Zhane, are you okay?" Andros asked.

"Yeah I find" Zhane answered as Dark Specter look at him.

"Aham" Dark Specter called move his head to Astronema's way as Zhane look over and saw Ecliptor talk to her. _Go to her_ as Zhane walk over.

"So the silver ranger is Dark Specter's son?" Ecliptor asked.

"Yeah and I proud to be his son" Zhane's voice answered.

"Okay, everyone leavening now so those two can talk" Dark Specter ordered as everyone except Astronema and Zhane left.

"I sorry am anger for you being late for our date" Astronema apology

"Hey, I sorry too" Zhane apology.

"After what Ecliptor said…" Astronema was cut off when Zhane kiss her and she kiss back.

With the other, Ecliptor saw the kiss.

"Don't think about" Dark Specter ordered.

"But my lord…" Ecliptor start but stop.

"Look, it hard for you because Astronema like a daughter to you and you hate my boy but try to understand that he will dead for her" Dark Specter answered.

"What about us?" TJ, the blue ranger asked.

"Zhane is part of your family and mine too but he loves her and she loves him," Dark Specter answered as Astronema and Zhane walk over to them.

"Hey, guys" Zhane called as Astronema whisper something in his ear. "Okay, I told them" as Dark Specter look at them.

"What is it?" Ashley the yellow ranger asked.

"Astronema and me want to get marry if okay with you, dad?" Zhane asked as Dark Specter look at him.

"Yes, it okay with me and Ecliptor" Dark Specter answered as Zhane hugged him.

"Okay with us" Cassie, the pink ranger answered as Zhane smiled.

"Thank guys" Zhane thanked as Astronema hugged him.

"You know him marring someone evil?" Ashley asked Dark Specter, who smiled.

"One scrolls say that good and evil will come together and their love will come a child, my second grandchild, he or she will become the king or queen of light and dark," Dark Specter answered as the wind blow. "You may can kiss the Bride" as Zhane nodded and kiss his wife, Astronema.

"I can't wait and saw what your baby brother or sister like look" Andros called look at Dustin, Zhane and Astronema's adopt son.

"We hear that" Astronema's voice yelled as Ashley and Ecliptor laugh.

One year later, Dustin was 2 year old and star to walk, Astronema was due anytime for her, and Zhane's second child was reading when Dustin feels down and cries.

"Oh, there, it okay" Astronema called pick him when she feel something wet. "DECA, it time" as Ecliptor run in.

"My princess, is it time?" Ecliptor asked as Astronema nodded. "Ashley, Cassie" as Ashley and Cassie run in.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"Astronema going have the baby" Ashley answered wrapping one of Astronema's arms around her shoulders as Cassie does the same and carrying her to the Medical Bay.

Two hours later in the Medical Bay, Astronema was hold her new baby girl, who was quite and sleep.

**My little one** Astronema thought as Zhane carrying Dustin come in with the people.

"Will?" Andros asked.

"It a girl" Astronema answered as she shows everyone the baby.

"Martin" a voice called as Zhane looks over and saw his dad.

"That right, wait a mines, one of Hawks was a girl and my daughter is a girl" Zhane called as Dark Specter smiled.

"I know I have a middle name Martin Cleopatra Fire Hawks" Dark Specter smiled as Martin open her eyes and smiled. "Dustin, I need you to watch after your sister" as Dustin look at him.

14 year later, Dustin and Martin were out training.

"Lest one home is a baby," Martin laughs as Dustin jumper of her.

"Second born, second place" Dustin joked as they run on the Megaship when they hear a song come from their parents' chamber.

You - catching my eyes across a crowd and holding them fast  
You - speaking my name, you whisper soft again and again just to make it last  
Touching your hand to mine  
Your breath so sweet, your lips so near  
I never thought I'd feel like this, like I could die right here and

CHORUS:  
I don't care if the sky comes falling down and  
I don't care if the stars stop spinning round and  
I don't care if the waters rise and the whole world drowns  
No, I don't care now that I found you

You come to my window, gazing up and I feel you there  
Feels like I'm floating and if we had wings we would take off and fly somewhere  
Nothing is real except  
Your breath so sweet, your lips so near

I never thought I'd feel like this, like I could die right here and

I never thought I'd feel like this, like I could die right here and

"You know I do found you" their mother Astronema's voice called as Martin rolls her eyes.

"I agree" their father Zhane's voice agreed as Martin and Dustin walk away soon Martin hum the song.

"Good, THE SONG IN MY HEAD" Martin yelled as Zhane and Astronema look out and saw Dustin cove Martin's month.

"I never thought I'd feel like this, like I could die right here and I don't care if the sky comes falling down and I don't care if the stars stop spinning round and I don't care if the waters rise and the whole world drowns and No, I don't care now that I found you" Astronema singed as Zhane kiss her.

**The End**


End file.
